


Cleaning off and Making up

by Onesingleincendiarymoment



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onesingleincendiarymoment/pseuds/Onesingleincendiarymoment
Summary: This is my way of totally being in denial of everything that has happened and everything that might happen. So live in the denial land with me, its fun here, we have smut.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 45





	Cleaning off and Making up

Regina quietly stared at Emma's naked back. A towel wrapped around her waist, Emma was leaning over, drying off her hair; the muscles of her back moving with the effort. Regina had been drying her own hair off, towel wrapped around her body, but her hands were now frozen in mid air, mouth opened slightly, eyes fixated on the blonde in front of her. Her eyes rose to meet her own in the mirror and she smirked a bit, seeing the small bruise already forming on her high cheekbone.

Emma's hands wrapped around Regina's small waist, trailing soap with them as they worked their way up to cup her breasts. Kissing the base of the brunette's neck Emma slowly molded her front the Regina's back, moving her hips in a slow rhythm. She trailed kisses up the lithe neck and pinched a pert nipple.

"There we go, almost all clean." Emma whispered into Regina's ear. "Let me see."

The blonde pushed back and turned the brunette around, pinning her against the shower wall as her hands began exploring Regina's entire body. "Oh wait, what's this right here?"

Her expression turned quizzical as she ran her hand between Regina's legs. Stopping at the top of a wet and soapy thigh. "It seems like I missed a spot." Emma's mouth quirked into a smile as she bent down. "I'll just have to clean this up."

Emma straightened up, meeting Regina's eyes in the mirror, face falling a bit.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to…" Emma crossed the bathroom and put her hand up to feel the slight bump on the mayor's cheek. "God, I'm such a klutz."

Regina just smiled and nodded. "That you are Miss Swan, that you are." The brunette brought her hand up to meet Emma's. "But it will be fine, no need to worry your little head over it."

Emma's tongue darted out and licked a thin trail up Regina's thigh, swirling around until it reached its desired destination. Regina gasped as Emma used the hand still on her breast to push the mayor back against the wall. The hand returned to kneading the soapy breast as her other arm coiled around Regina's waist, steadying the darker woman with a strong arm. Her tongue swirled around and she brought her hand down and easily slid two fingers into Regina. Her tongue and fingers moved in unison, the mayor gasping and swearing as Emma brought her to the edge. Emma moved up to bite a hard nipple and then made her way to Regina's lips.

"Ok, but I'm going to go get some ice for you." Emma turned to leave but Regina stopped her with a firm grasp on her wrist. "Miss Swan, I am perfectly capable of taking care of that myself." And Regina strode past her into the bedroom.

"But if Henry sees that, he's gonna think something bad happened and we both know how he gets when he thinks we're fighting." Emma followed her into the bedroom, pulling on a pair of boxers and a wife beater while Regina watched her, still covered in her towel, from the bed. "Remember that time he heard you screaming my name and he thought you were mad at me? It took me a week to convince him that we were not mad at each other, and I don't ever want to try and have that conversation again."

Emma regained her footing as she stood and used her body to push the mayor against the wall, insinuating a thing between Regina's spread legs for extra leverage. Emma's Free hand moved right beside Regina's head as their lips met, the water washing over their bodies making it easy for Emma to begin a quick rhythm with her fingers and thigh. Both of Regina's hands went to Emma's ass, steadying herself and quickening the pace. Their bodies rocked against each other, Regina's thigh slipping between Emma's legs and setting the blonde off. Emma placed a thumb on Regina's clit and circled as she sunk fingers into brunette hair. Regina let out a rattling breathe as she came, body tightening and going rigid before she relaxed against he blonde. Emma stayed in Regina for a minute, letting her recover a bit before biting down on her shoulder to bring the mayor back.

"So, even though you are going to be all self sufficient and tough, I am going to go get you ice, because I'm the one that's somewhat dressed. And because I do not want our son to be mad at me for a week because he thinks I punched you or threw a lamp at you or something." Emma threw on a oversized sweatshirt, Regina always left the house so cold, and walked out of the room.

Regina sat on the bed; no argument came to her head so she just waited. Emma did have a point, and what was the point of having a live in girlfriend if she didn't take care of you every once and a while, even if it was her fault in the first place.

Emma let Regina regain her strength before she pounced. Two hands flew to dark hair and lips met in a hurried and passionate kiss. Emma had been teased earlier with that leg between hers and she was going to get what she wanted now. Regina met her with the same frenzy of lips and tongues, hands searching for a place to rest of the slender but muscular body in front of her. Regina's hands settled on Emma's waist, pushing back and pressing the blonde's body into the bar on the other side of the shower. Emma didn't notice the pain in her lower back as lips trailed down and sucked her nipple. Regina's hands moved down and pulled one long leg up onto her hip, the other hand slipping between those legs and sliding two fingers deep inside the sheriff.

Emma loped back up the stairs, her still damp hair keeping her far to cold for her liking. And the bag of ice in her hand was not helping. She stopped on her way back to turn the air down in the hallway. As she opened the door she found Regina once again leaning against the headboard, this time clad in a short black silk robe, ever the epitome of class.

Emma strode over to the bed, ice in hand and slowly climbed up Regina's legs, straddling the brunette as she placed the cold bag on her cheek.

"Now, isn't that better? We don't want you messing up your royal features now do we?" Emma smiled and laughed a little, hoping Regina would take the joke.

"Miss Swan, we did not mess up my features. I believe you were the one that caused this to happen to my face." Regina's face was a mask of propriety, her head held high tilting ever so slightly backwards.

"Well that's not exactly how I remember it. It seems to me you had a hand in it as well." Emma took the mayor's open hand and placed it on her exposed thigh. "And you were not complaining about it."

Regina's mouth met Emma's again as their tongues darted out. Emma's back firmly planted against the wall Regina quickened her pace inside the blonde, who's hands were clawing marks down her back. Regina pulled her mouth away to take a breath and buried her face in the crook of Emma's neck. Emma's head flew back as Regina added a third finger and deepened her thrusts. The sheriff's hands tried to find a new place to rest as her body began to fidget. She leaned her head down to bite hard on Regina's neck when she lost her footing, crashing to the floor and bring Regina with her. On the way down Regina's cheek made a very loud thud against the metal rack. The brunette let out a string of expletives as she tried to get up, falling back on top of Emma, who was sitting dumbfounded on the shower floor.

Regina's hand slowly started to massage Emma's thigh as the blond looked over her cheek. "It doesn't look that bad. We didn't break the skin and with a little bit of make up no one will even be able to notice." Emma smiled, partly because she hadn't completely damaged the mayors wonderful bone structure but mainly because Regina's hand had started to make its way up her leg. She was now playing with the hem of the thin boxers that Emma had put on.

"So it looks like you should be just fine, and you are fit enough to continue with some strenuous activity." Emma pulled off her hoodie and settled back down on Regina's lap. She took the bag of ice from the mayor and threw it onto the towel next to the bed, knowing that she would have to pick it all up later.

Regina's eyes drifted to two hard nipples poking through the thin top Emma was wearing. The now cold hand that had been holding the ice to her cheek moved under that shirt and up to cup a firm breast, making Emma gasp at the cool touch. Regina's other hand followed as she pulled off the white top. Emma leaned forward helping as she threw the shirt to the side and Regina's mouth covered a cold nipple.

Emma lifted herself up divesting herself of the boxers before Regina even had a chance to touch them. Her hands then fell to the tie of Regina's robe and she slowly undid it and slid the black silk off a shoulder and trailed her tongue down it.

Regina pulled her arms out of the robe and in the same fluid motion she flipped them over, straddling one of Emma's legs before leaning down to kiss the blonde. Hands slid into raven hair as Regina leaned even closer and began to slowly ride Emma's leg. Emma picked her knee up and planted her foot on the bed and Regina's hand slid between her legs and finding the hardened little bud and slowly circling it. Emma began moving in time to Regina's ministrations, thrusting closer and closer to the brunette.

Regina allowed Emma to continue, never giving the Blonde what she truly wanted, penetration. Emma began to pant, softly whining, but not giving in. Regina smiled as she continued to thrust against Emma's leg and tease the blonde. Finally Emma had enough and she whined a little louder, "Gina… Please… Come on." And that's all she had to say.

Regina thrust three fingers deep inside the wet blonde, but that was it. She waited until Emma was whining again to start thrusting hard and fast, matching her hips with her fingers.

Regina came seconds before Emma did, pushing through her aftershocks to finish off the sheriff. Emma came with a groan and she clinched around Regina's fingers.

Both women lay spent on the bed. Regina draped across a very satisfied blonde. Emma was enjoying the afterglow as Regina took her fingers out and wiped them off, putting her weight on her hip and propping her head up on her hand. Emma kept her eyes closed and began to smile as she felt Regina's gaze on her.

"Yes, Madame Mayor, are you in need of something else?" Emma said, opening her eyes and staring the brunette down. She brought her hand up to caress the little bump on her cheek and sat up just enough to give it a little peck with her lips. "I'll get you some more ice for that once I wake up, ok?" She laid back down and snuggled close to Regina's side.

"Thank you Miss Swan, you're too kind. I don't know what I would do without you." Regina smirked, running her fingers across a taught stomach. "Oh wait, that's right, I wouldn't need the ice because I wouldn't have a klutz in my bed right now."

"A naked and satisfied klutz." Emma replied, pushing Regina's hand away, only to bring it right back as she rolled onto her side. "Who I believe also satisfied you."

Regina smiled as she settled behind the blonde, hand moving up to touch her cheek. "If this is the price I have to pay to keep the klutz naked and satisfied, I guess its worth it."

Regina's hand moved down and pulled up a sheet to cover them. Her arm drifted around the blonde and her thoughts drifted to other ways to continue keeping her naked and satisfied before it drifted to sleep.


End file.
